Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electrical devices and, more particularly, to a shield member for selectively securing an electrical device.
Electrical devices, including memory cards, data cards, and the like often times interface with an electrical component. Cards contain a storage medium that may be accessed by the electrical component. In many cases, cards are inserted into slots provided in the electrical component. The slots guide connectors on the card toward, and into alignment with, card receivers. Once connected with the card receiver, data may be transferred between the storage medium of the card and the electrical component.
If the card is removed while being accessed by the electrical component, data may be corrupted, or the storage medium could be damaged. Therefore, it is advantageous to remove the card during periods of inactivity. In order to provide some level of protection, prior art systems employ a lid that covers the card. The lid is connected to a sensor. If the lid is opened, the sensor triggers a switch that stops any access activity. While providing some measure of protection, a user may still remove the card prior to activity coming to an end.